There are few opporttmities to be trained to become top-rate tobacco control reseaxchers who can truly advance the field with breakthroughs by working across multiple levels and disciplinary perspectives. The TTURC 2 Career Development Core, led by the same admininstrative team, will build on the successes of TTURC 1 and aim to provide intensive training experiences for early career scientists and major professional growth experiences for established scientists. Intensive three-year training will be delivered concurrently to eight junior faculty and two postdoctoral fellows. A competeney-basedmodel of transdisciplinary training tailored the needs of the individual trainee will lead to competeneies that are (a) shared by all transdisciplinary tobacco control researchers and (b) specific to the individual trainee's work on a particular TTURC project as well as his/her own program of tobacco research. Training activities will include mentored research experiences with program faculty in two disciplines as well as didactics including a weekly 90 minute transdisciplinary research seminar, monthly oint meetings with the trainee's primary and secondary faculty supervisors, bi-weekly hour-long meetings with heir secondary mentor in a tutorial review of the secondary discipline based on a syllabi of readings, and other program workshops, seminars, and courses. For established scientists, quarterly transatlantic videoconferences and two world consensus conferences will provide rich professional growth experiences. Trainee selection procedures will emphasize the creation of a diverse group of investigators from different disciplines, genders, and racial and cultural backgrounds. Formal evaluation procedures occurring at six months and then annually will monitor the indivdual trainee progress in developing essential transdisciplinary competencies, being productive in research, establishing independence within the mentor-trainee relationship, and securing external funding. Formal evaluation procedures will be used to ensure quality mentoring and overall program effectiveness.